


出其不意

by saucerboilove



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucerboilove/pseuds/saucerboilove
Summary: 之前的悄无声息地被乐乎吞了，于是发到ao3是路人x猩，注意避雷有dirty talk痴汉粉丝说的就是我。
Kudos: 2





	出其不意

**Author's Note:**

> 王瀚哲超可爱。

王瀚哲像往常一样趴在电脑前准备录视频，电脑右下角突然蹦出了一个消息提示框。

是一封邮件。

这个邮箱专门用来收工作上的合作邮件，但是因为之前有粉丝往里面发奇奇怪怪的有意思的话，所以王瀚哲还是佯装无奈又迫不及待地戳进去看。

“……什么居然是正经的合作邮件的嘛。”

失望归失望，王瀚哲还是认认真真地看了一遍邮件。寄来的简历很符合条件，但是结尾那一小段让他有点摸不着头脑。

那是一个地址。

一家旅馆。

……？？？

wtf？？？

秉承着合作精神，王瀚哲还是到了那家旅馆，情绪微妙地走进大厅。

看到了那个笑得很开心的少年人。

“boy？”

王瀚哲回过神来，礼节性地去握对方的手。

“你好……去哪里聊？”

少年似乎有点惊喜，笑得更开心：“那，boy我们进去谈？”

王瀚哲站在房间里，异样的感觉袭上心头。

这个剧情……有点眼熟啊。

少年从背后抱住王瀚哲，趁着对方受到惊吓的空当在他的颈窝处蹭来蹭去。

“果然很好闻。”

王瀚哲像一只受了惊的猫咪一样条件反射地往后缩，却好像碰到了一处  
凸起的炽热。

王瀚哲猛地一激灵。

少年眼神暗了暗，扣住王瀚哲的手腕将对方正压在了床上。

王瀚哲感到胸口和身后沉重的压力一声闷哼，硬生生地将嘴边的脏话咽了回去。

“boy……我真的……好喜欢好喜欢你啊……”

少年紧贴着王瀚哲近乎痴迷地吻着他的侧脸和眼睑。

王瀚哲低声咒骂一句，想要挣开身上人的束缚，奈何手腕被扣得生疼丝毫使不上力气。

“boy……我想要你……”

少年一只手仍然扣住手腕，另一只手摸索到了身下人胸前的敏感点，恶作剧般轻轻揉弄。

王瀚哲刚开始还忍着不发出声音，渐渐地随着刺激感越来越强喘息声泄出，眼眶泛着艳丽的红。

“唔……你他妈……松手……”

平日里把粉丝锁得死死的好听嗓音此时染上了情欲的沙哑，似乎让人更加想要狠狠地欺负。

少年像是恶作剧成功的孩子一般——非但不停手反而变本加厉地将手向下探，直到抚上同样也炽热鼓起的那一处。

“boy也有反应了呐。”

少年笑着极富技巧地隔着布料揉弄王瀚哲身下那一处，满意地听着对方略带鼻音的喘息。

似乎差不多了，少年一只手在床前的柜子里摸索了一番，找到了一盒膏药模样的小玩意儿。

王瀚哲的眼镜早就不知道被扔到了哪个角落，他眯着眼看着那盒东西上的字却什么也看不清。

感受到裤子被狠狠褪下，身后那一处被冰冰凉凉的液体浸透——王瀚哲又闷哼一声，想要回过头却被少年狠狠吻住，同时一根手指就着润滑液顺利地刺进后穴。

被异物进入的感觉自然不好受。王瀚哲紧紧蹙起眉头，嘴上却因为那个黏黏糊糊的吻只能发出几声零碎的单音节，身下却丝毫挣扎不得。

“boy乖……一会儿就舒服了哦……”

少年放开快要喘不过气的王瀚哲，同时温柔地吻吻他乖顺的发尾，手上却又加了几指，王瀚哲疼得忍不住咬住了枕头。

“……嘶……草你他妈进来不能说一声吗……”

少年笑着没吭声，感受着手上温热紧致的触感只想着操哭他。

碰到的一点让少年试探地摁上去，王瀚哲突然一个激灵，发出一声甜腻腻的哭音，接着是像猫咪一般可怜兮兮的咕噜声，身子软了半边。

少年忍耐了许久，将自己硬挺的性器紧紧抵着王瀚哲过于敏感的腿根处磨蹭，没有一点预兆猛地插入——王瀚哲被突然填满的充实感激地又是一声喘息，猛地回过头，狠狠瞪了他一眼——却因为泛红的眼眶和蒙着水雾的眼眸丝毫没有威慑力，只有让人把他做到哭着用他好听的声音求饶的冲动。

“wdnmd……你就不能轻点么……哈嘶……痛……”

少年俯下身在他的额头吻了吻，痴迷地含住他的耳垂低声呢喃：“boy……叫出来……”

王瀚哲赌气般地紧紧咬住下唇强迫自己不发出声音，却被突然猛烈的进入打乱了呼吸。

已经开发过的柔韧小穴能够顺利地吞下整根性器，随着激烈的动作后穴的嫩肉被带出又狠狠塞入，淫水被拍打成一圈圈淫荡的白沫，被狠狠摩擦敏感点的王瀚哲只觉得大脑当了机，含含糊糊的粗口和呻吟像是不要钱一样呜呜咽咽地冒出。正在兴头上的少年怎么可能听得进去，只觉得身下又无耻地涨大了一圈。

少年显然没有多少技巧，只是往王瀚哲的前列腺上撞，后穴淅淅沥沥的液体顺着润滑液流出来，显得色气至极。

王瀚哲已经没剩下多少力气，喘息声也变得沙哑无力。前面那处涨涨得想要射，便借力在略粗糙的床单上摩擦，被少年发现后便坏心眼地提起他的腰，又往里顶了顶。

“日……让我射啊唔……”王瀚哲漂亮地爆了句染上哭腔的粗口。

“马上就好。”

少年又动了几下，便抽出射在了外面。

王瀚哲正躺在床上努力回过神，少年帮他解决了身下的问题。

看着少年擦拭着他皮肤上白色的痕迹，王瀚哲可耻地老脸一红。

“你他妈套都不带……”王瀚哲恨恨地踹了少年一脚，又因为后面痛得叫唤。

少年笑着任他踹，反正已经吃干抹净了怎么着都行。

**Author's Note:**

> 想搞他。


End file.
